Naruto: The Digital Frontier
by seniorcopycat
Summary: On what seemed like a regular afternoon in Konoha, ten strange balls of light fly down from the sky and hide themselves all over the land. When found, these 'spirits' grant the user the power to become something called a 'Digimon' . Unfortunately, a group of evil Digimon called the Deva's seek to obtain the 'spirits' for themselves and now Naruto and his friends must stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Digital Frontier**

**Chapter 1**

During a seemingly peaceful night in the village of Konoha, ten little white stars shone brightly in the night sky and were all positioned seemingly in a circle.

As the gleamed as bright as the sun an orange blur leapt from house to house, heading towards a large apartment building. That orange blur was the twelve-year old blue eyed, blond haired Genin called Naruto Uzumaki.

He leapt from roof top to roof top till finally he got close enough to the apartment, where he lived all by himself, resided. He inserted the key into the lock and opened the door as he entered.

Naruto yawned as he flipped the light switch. "Aw, man, what a day!" he remarked tiredly.

"Aw, man! What a day!" he exclaimed. "For an aloof kind of guy Kakashi Sensei can be a real _slave driver_."

Naruto took off his headband and placed in front of the mirror he walked by and tossed himself on his bed before sighing.

"Well at least it's over now!" he stated relieved. He glanced towards the window behind him and noticed the ten twinkly stars that laid in the sky. Normally, Naruto would ignore something like this but something about the stars seemed to catch his eye for some reason.

"That's weird… never noticed _those_ stars before…" he said. A few of the stars seem to twinkle even brighter much to his amazement. "Boy, I hope Sakura is watching this! Ooh! Maybe I can take a picture and show it to her! She'll _totally _dig me for that!"

Naruto quickly scrambled around his home looking for a camera to take a picture with, but so far he could not find it anywhere.

"Come on, it's gotta be around here somewhere…" Naruto told himself before starting to look around his room, searching for the camera. "Oh… where the heck did I put it?"

* * *

What Naruto didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who could see the ten glowing stars in the sky. Either by wandering outside or looking out the window, each of Naruto's friends and teammates; Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba and Shino all saw the ten stars in different parts of the village and gazed at them with amazement and wonder.

"Beautiful…" Sakura mused.

"Amazing!" Hinata exclaimed, entranced by the glow of the stars.

"Wow! I've never seen stars this bright!" Ino remarked amazed.

Choji just chowed down on a bag of potato chips whilst staring at the stars, Shino on the other hand did not say a word and merely stared at the stars with a rather serious look on his face.

Shikamaru also had a serious look on his face. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the stars. "Something's not right…" he said quietly.

"Wow! Pretty amazing, eh Akamura?" Kiba asked the little dog safety tucked away in his jacket. His dog Akamura barked in response.

Like Shino and Shikamaru, Sasuke also looked at the star's with a serious look. "Something's coming." Sasuke said out loud.

The stars glowed brighter and brighter till finally split up, then they all started to fall from the sky and towards the village like streaking of falling stars, much to the shock and fear of the Rookie Nine.

One of the stars looked like it was heading for the village but looking closely it appeared to be heading in the direction of the outskirts of Konoha, where a figure with a black coat with red clouds all over it and dark hair watched it fall closely towards him. His name was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

"Well, this is interesting…" he mused with absolutely no emotion.

* * *

Then before long, each of the remaining nine falling stars each flew at light speed towards each of the nine young ninja's. They were all stunned, then before any of them could react or even scream the balls of light slammed into their chests and slammed them against the nearest wall. They grunt with pain.

As soon as he hit the wall of his house an brief image of a strange warrior with long blond hair flashed around Naruto then faded. A similar thing happened to each of the others, with brief images of strange warriors appearing around their bodies, then fading away.

Naruto groaned in pain. "Ugh... what the...?"

Before he could say anymore, Naruto looked at his right hand and noticed a little ball of white light floating in the middle of his palm before taking shape of a strange crimson and black device with silver buttons, a silver spiked ring around the screen and a green middle button.

"What… what is this?" Naruto wondered, staring at the device. The suddenly, the device started to speak with a female voice.

"Greetings Naruto Uzumaki, this is your D-Tector." The voice in the device told him. "Use it well, and use it wisely."

"D-Tector?" Naruto echoed confused just before a flash of light emitted from the D-Tector and blinded him. His whole world went white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was morning by the time Naruto finally regained conscious. He opened his eyes to see fresh sunlight pouring into his home and birds chirping just outside his window.

He rubbed his sore head. "Aw man… what hit me?" he wondered. He then noticed the strange device in his hand. "What's _this_ thing?"

Naruto then remembered the voice called it a D-Tector and how one of the shooting stars phased into him and knocked him out.

"Oh yeah… it's called a D-Tector," he realized as he stood back up. "But what the heck does it _do?"_

Naruto then began to fiddle around with the strange device that was in his hand curiously and foolishly. While he did that, just outside his window, something even odder was happening in the sky, right in middle of the village and it appeared to be a strange blanket of dense fog approaching.

Elsewhere, the others were also waking up after being hit by the strange balls of light late last night and had just noticed that they also had D-Tector's in their hands. Each had different colors and buttons.

Sasuke's was navy blue and white with silver buttons and a orange middle button, Hinata's was green and cerulean with silver buttons and an orange middle button, Sakura's was pink and purple with light green buttons and a pink middle button, Kiba's was yellow and blue with silver buttons and a yellow middle button, Itachi's was gray and black with silver buttons and a yellow middle button.

Ino's was cerulean and navy blue with silver buttons and an orange middle button, Choji's was blue and orange with silver buttons and a yellow middle button, Shikamaru's was brown and light brown with silver buttons and a green middle button and Shino's was light green and green with light blue buttons and an orange middle button.

Each of them looked very curious and intrigued by the strange device they now held in their hands.

"What _is_ this?" Sasuke wondered.

"Wow… I've never seen anything like it!" Hinata remarked amazed.

"This is just too weird…" Shikamaru shook his head.

"I wonder if this thing can order snacks?" Choji inquired to himself.

"Ooh! I wonder what _this_ button does?" Ino questioned as she thoughtlessly began pressing different buttons on her D-Tector.

"Where did this come from?" Sakura asked out loud.

Kiba tried to press several buttons on his D-Tector but nothing happened, he growled frustrated. "Oh, man! I wish this thing came with a stinking manual!"

Shino just stared at his D-Tector thoughtfully, as did Itachi who saw a map appear on the screen of his D-Tector along with a few red blips blinking every few seconds.

"Very interesting indeed…" he mused. He then looked out to the dense fogged that was beginning to cover some part of Konoha.

It was that time that Naruto ceased playing around with his D-Tector and finally noticed the giant fog cloud covering the middle part of town.

"Whoa! What's _that_ thing?" he wondered. "Better go take a closer look!"

Naruto leapt out the window then started to leap from rooftop to rooftop, straight towards the dense fog. Unknown to him, Sakura and Sasuke were having very similar ideas.

"Some could be trouble… I'd better go check it out." Sakura said to herself as she began to travel towards the fog and at the same time, Sasuke had also began traveling in the same direction. They each carried with them their D-Tector's which seemed to beep flash and constantly.

Deep in the fog, no one could see much of anything, not even the strange portal that was opening up out of the ground and then after a few seconds a large, white snake like creature came shooting out of the portal hissing and baring it's fangs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time Naruto entered the blanket of fog he could hear screams and shrieks coming from the center of it. He looked closely and saw the shadowy outline of the serpentine monster that had just emerged from the portal.

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I see you saw it too."

Naruto turned and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had just arrived on the scene as well.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto cried.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I don't know but let's go over and take a closer look." Sasuke told them before heading off.

"Sure thing Sasuke!" Sakura gushed a bit.

"Oh sure, good plan Captain Obvious!" Naruto stated sarcastically.

"Just come on, Naruto!" Sakura told him sternly before following Sasuke close behind.

"Ugh, alright, fine!" Naruto said as he quickly leapt after the others.

As soon as they got close enough the trio of ninja are finally able to see through the blanket of fog and see just what was attacking. They are shocked when they saw that the creature was a giant white snake that resembled a cobra with a purple underbelly, red eyes and seemed to be carrying an axe with its long white tail. It hissed at them loudly.

"Wow! Look at the size of that thing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is this another one of Orochimaru's snakes?" Sakura inquired.

"I don't know…" Sasuke admitted. "I've never seen a snake wield a weapon like this one…"

The giant snake monster catches sight of the three of them, hisses loudly and swings its massive axe straight for them. Naruto bugs out as he, Sakura and Sasuke leapt out of the way while the Axe cut right through the building they were standing on like it was made out of butter.

"Whoa! What _is_ this thing!?" Naruto cried out in alarm.

"I don't know… but one thing's for sure… this is defiantly not an ordinary snake." Sakura determined.

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Sasuke agreed as the snake continued to hiss at them angrily. Just then, the trio's D-Tector's started beeping, much to their surprise.

Naruto took his out. "Hey… what's with…"

"Hey! Naruto!" Sakura called out.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You have one of those things two!?" Sakura exclaimed as she and Sakura held up their D-Tector's, Naruto looked greatly surprised.

"They're the same… these things… are exactly the same." Naruto mused. "But… what the heck are they?"

"I don't know… Sasuke?" Sakura asked, hoping he had an answer but his silence said otherwise. Before they could contemplate any further the snake monster fired little needles laced with poison at them which the ninja trio managed to dodge quickly.

When they landed, a holographic image of the snake monster they were fighting appeared out of their D-Tector's, including its name, much to their surprise.

"Hey, what's this?" Sakura wondered before she began reading what the hologram said. "Sandiramon, a Beast-type Digimon, Ultimate Level, his special attack is Venom Axe."

"Sandiramon? Beast-Type Digimon? Ultimate Level? Venom Axe?" Naruto echoed, extremely confused. "What the heck does that mean?"

"No idea…" Sakura admitted. "Maybe…"

"Incoming!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto and Sakura looked up and saw that the giant snake known as Sandiramon was about to attack again.

"Venom Axe!" Sandiramon suddenly yelled as he raised his giant axe again, which seemed to glow with a purple light, before sending it heading down towards the three. They barely managed to dodge the attack which created a massive explosion around the area they were previously standing on, the explosion not only destroyed a few buildings but also caught the attention of two Jōnin named Kakashi and Guy who had just landed on a building close by, looking at the aftermath of the explosion.

"What in the world is _that_ thing?" Guy wondered.

"I don't know… but whatever is it's definitely not Orochimaru's…" Kakashi mused. He then spotted Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nearby the creature, constantly avoiding it's attacks, his eyes widen. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura… what are they doing over there!?"

"I don't know… but it looks to me like their fighting that thing off!" Guy remarked, proudly. "Such youthfulness they have! You should be proud Kakashi!"

"This is no time to be proud Guy, those three could get _killed_ fighting that beast!" Kakashi told him sternly. "We must to get to them, and fast!"

"Right!" Guy exclaimed, as he and Kakashi bean to make their way to the site of the battle.

Meanwhile, at that said battle Naruto and his teammates were still trying their best not to get killed by the giant snake 'digimon'. But as they were dodging their D-Tector's began to beep and flash once again, which surprised them.

"Huh? What are they doing now?" Naruto wondered as he took a good look at it. Then an image of a strange object appears on the small screen of the D-Tector, it appeared to be red armor, then the image changed to show a glowing red symbol. "Whoa… hey are you guys seeing this?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke were also looking at their D-Tector's which were also displaying pictures of armor and symbols in front of them.

"Yeah, we sure are…" Sakura replied. Sasuke looked speechless, like he didn't know what to make of what they were all looking at.

Curious, Naruto pressed a button on his D-Tector. This caused a flash of light and a towers of different colored energy that surrounded the trio, which stunned Sandiramon and stopped Kakashi and Guy in their tracks.

"What?" Kakashi breathed.

"Holy Moly! Now _that_ is what I call a _lightshow!"_ Guy remarked, amazed. The light then became so bright that it blinded the two ninja and the snake.

Inside the towers of energy, Naruto and the others were almost just as amazed as Guy Sensei was, then a ring of energy appeared around their left hands. They all gasped in shocked.

"Guys… what's happening!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to know Naruto!?" Sakura pointed out, annoyed.

"Oh, right…" Naruto muttered, seeing her point. Sasuke also looked just as confused as Naruto for once. Then their D-Tector's began to beep again and the image of their individual armor pictures start to flash on and off.

"_What's happening…?"_ Naruto thought as images began to flash rapidly in his mind and before long he somehow knew what to do.

"Hey! Hey, guys! I think I've figured it out!" Naruto called out. Sasuke and Sakura both turn to him, surprised.

"What? You have?" The pink haired girl inquired.

"Just do what I do!" Naruto told him. He put his D-Tector to the ring around his hand, presses a button and the D-Tector begins to scan it.

"Execute! Spirit… Evolution!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke and Sakura exchange glances and odd before they begin to mirror Naruto's movements.

"Execute! Spirit… Evolution!" They both shouted. Many, many rings of energy then began to appear around them till it looked like they were each in a cocoon of energy. Sandiramon saw this and hissed, Kakashi and Guy also saw it as well.

"What's _this?"_ Kakashi asked out loud.

"Kakashi! What's happening to them?" Guy inquired. But Kakashi did not enter as he was just as stunned as he was.

Inside the their cocoons, strange transformations were occurring to the three ninja. Their muscles each began to grow and were slowly starting to grow several inches with each passing second till they were even taller than Kakashi and Guy and their clothes began to shrink, morph and change. Each of them groaned loudly, under the strain of the pain.

Naruto's hair then became longer and spikier till it reached his waist and his fangs reappeared

Sasuke's hair shifted from raven black to blond like Naruto's and his dark eyes then became red, like Naruto he also grew fangs.

Sakura's eyes suddenly became blank as he hair became a more purple color and grew till it was even longer then before she cut it plus thin butterfly like wings began to grow out of her back.

All three of them all let out a loud battle cry as their cocoons flashed one more time, blinding everyone nearby. When the light finally faded Kakashi and Guy were shocked to see what Team 7 had now become.

Naruto now wore a mask with two horns attached to it. leaving only his mouth and eyes visible. He wore a black suit, with white armor on his breast. He also has flame patterned shoulder pads. Around his waist he wears a belt with the strange symbol on it. He had flame patterned padding's around his arms, and has a brace around each wrist with three holes to act as exhaust for the flames he releases. He had black hands from the outfit he wears. He had a pair of flame patterned padding's around his thigh, three holes through the padding of his knees and n top of each foot he had the same three holes. His feet also have two white claws and have the same flame patterned padding's around each foot.

Sasuke now wore a metal cap on his head that resembled a wolf's head. He wore a white suit beneath his armor plating's. He has a breast armor plate which is grey with dark purple patterns. He had large metal shoulder pads with another strange symbol embedded on each one. A long light and dark purple scarf is worn around his neck. Two weapons are also holstered in the belt around his hip and there is a weapon mounted on his left arm. He wore a large metal plating with three ridges on each arm. They extend from his wrist to just past his elbow. He wears dark purple gloves. He also dark purple knee pads, with black belts on each leg to keep them in place. He wore metal footwear with three black claws on each foot. A black belt was worn around each leg between his knee and pelvis.

Sakura's long purple hair was now done in a ponytail fashion with two strands in front of her face. A special visor was worn around her eyes. Four green stripes on each corner are visible on her face. She wore a headband which also wraps clothing around her neck and shoulders which is part of her outfit. On her headband, a pair of small wings were attached over her ears. Her outfit resembled female lingerie. It was colored lavender, and consisted of double layered white shoulder pads, a strapless bra, belt, and underwear which is also part of the headband and clothing around her neck. She wore a pair of tight pink gloves and on top of that, a pair of white and purple gloves with a pair of wings attached to each glove. A pair of thigh high boots with a pale green butterfly pattern embedded on them are worn. A pair of wings on each boot near the bottom can be found. From the top of the boots is a flexible thread connected to her belt, part of her outfit.

All three of them stood on a tall building ready for battle, they stared at Sandiramon when determined looks in their eyes. Naruto, in his new form, smirked. He now spoke with a deeper voice.

"All right… time to party," he declared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi and Guy were eyed with shock and both of their jaws were hanging wide open as well, after seeing the trio transform before their eyes.

"What? Their hair… their bodies… they've been transformed!" Guy exclaimed.

"Wow… Incredible!" Kakashi admitted.

Naruto then noticed Kakashi and Guy then super leaped over to them, he landed right in front of him. Now standing in front of the boy who used to be a small twelve year old boy, Kakashi and Guy appear to only reach Naruto's shoulder.

"Kakashi Sensei! Mega Brows! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We saw the explosion and came over to help… but more importantly… what _happened_ to you Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Not sure really, you like the new look? You should." Naruto stated. Sasuke, in his new super form suddenly appeared in front of them as well. He also spoke in a deeper voice.

"Yeah, just leave everything to us." Sasuke told the Jōnin. "We got this under control."

Naruto then saw a window and saw his reflection in it for the first time. "Whoa! With all this crazy hair and armor I barely recognize myself!" he remarked.

Sasuke just grunted. "Could be worse."

"Yeah, at least it's better than giant eye brows!" Naruto joked.

"How… how did you do this?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, it's no big deal, we'll tell you about it later… _after_ we squash this creep!" he said, glaring at Sandiramon who had begun to make its way towards them again.

"Come on, let's go!" Sasuke said.

"Right!" Naruto said, with a nod. They two of them leapt towards the direction of Sandiramon. Sakura flew downwards to talk to Guy and Kakashi.

"Sensei, stay here where it's safe, we'll take care of Sandiramon." Sakura told them, before flying off to join the others. Guy and Kakashi were stunned.

"Um… what just happened?" Guy wondered.

"I don't know, but I believe we have just been benched." Kakashi deduced. He then noticed Guy kneeling in a corner sulking.

"The shame…" he moaned, Kakashi groaned in exasperation.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all appeared around Sandiramon, preparing to attack. The holes on Naruto's gloves lit themselves up with flames, Sasuke gripped the sword that was attached to his belt and as Sakura lifted her arms the winds around her began to blow faster and faster.

"Alright guys let's clobber this guy!" Naruto declared. "Fire Style: Pyro Darts Jutsu!"

Naruto tossed little bits of flame at Sandiramon.

Sasuke began to take out his weapon. "Light Style: Lobo Kendo Jutsu!" he cried, as the weapon formed a long sword made out of light energy which he aimed right at the giant snake Digimon.

"Wind Style: Hurricane Wave Jutsu!" Sakura shouted as little hurricanes begin to emit from her finger tips which she blew right at Sandiramon. All three attacks collided into the snake monster Digimon, creating a large explosion. Smoke began to rise from all over the area.

"Is it over?" Naruto wondered. His answer came quick in the form of a large axe cutting through the smoke and heading his way. "Whoa!"

Naruto leapt out of the way of the axe, as did Sasuke and Sakura. Sandiramon emerged from the smoke hissing ferociously. It attempted to chomp down on Naruto but he managed to jump out of the way in the time while the snake took a huge bite out of the building he was standing on. But while he was momentarily floating in mid-air Naruto was vulnerable thus allowing Sandiramon to strike him in the back with its tail and send him flying into a far off building. He left a large impact crater when he hit it.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Kakashi cried out in alarm. Naruto groaned and lifted himself out of the large crater he created in the wall while Sandiramon made its way toward him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sakura shouted, she did a hand stand and began to twirl around and around creating large gusts of wind. "Wind Style: Tempest Twist!"

Sakura spun toward Sandiramon when she made contact with it not only did the hard winds hit it but her boots as well. As she did that Sasuke positioned himself on another building.

"Sakura! Get to move this way!" he called out as he aimed the blaster on his arm out and readied it. Sakura did as he order and delivered several more sidekicks to Sandiramon's face, moving it towards Sasuke's line of fire.

"That's it… just a little bit closer!" Sasuke muttered.

Eventually Sandiramon had enough and wrapped its tail around Sakura and squeezed hard, the pressure exerted from all its squeezing caused Sakura to scream out in pain as she began to feel her very bones start to crack a little.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Sandiramon opened its mouth and prepared to swallow Sakura hold but at that moment Sasuke's blaster had began to charge up, catching it's attention.

"Light Style: Howling Laser!" he exclaimed as he fired two beams of light from his gauntlet which struck the very inside of Sandiramon's mouth. It screeched in pain as smoke began to emit from its mouth, like the very inside of it was on fire.

"Now Naruto!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto leaped high into the air, Sandiramon turned to him. The holes on the various parts of his armor then began to light on fire as he slowly begins to twirl around and around till there was a little tornado of flames in front of Sandiramon.

"Fire Style: Pyro Tornado!" he cried. The intense flames licked and struck Sandiramon hard and painfully, causing it to cry out in intense pain and release Sakura from its grasp, its cry that could be heard all over the village. Then the flames died out and Naruto finally ended it by giving Sandiramon a strong roundhouse kick to the face. Sandiramon let out one more cry of pain before it's whole body began to darken. A ring of energy then appeared around it's serpentine body.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Guy wondered.

"I don't know… but I think they just won." Kakashi guessed.

Naruto and the others then stand together before the now defeated Digimon, wondering what to do.

"Hey… what's that ring around him?" Sakura wondered.

"I don't know but it looks like the ring he scanned right before we all transformed." Sasuke deduced.

"Then let's try and scan this one!" Naruto declared, as his D-Tector suddenly appeared in his hand. "Time for some purification!"

Naruto pressed a button on his D-Tector and began to scan the ring around Sandiramon. "Fractal Code… Digitize!" he cried. The ring sucked itself into his D-Tector while the body of the giant snake Digimon known as Sandiramon became an egg which was sucked up by a portal that had just appeared in the sky, it disappeared quickly after it arrived. An image of Sandiramon appeared on Naruto's D-Tector.


End file.
